Cinderrenna
by des Beasty
Summary: Once upon a time there lived three siblings. The classic tale of Cinderella.. Michi-style. [One-shot.][RenxHoro][Rated PG-13 for language. BAD REN!]


C i n d e r – r e n n a

**By- **Michi!

**Summery- **Once upon a time there lived three siblings. The classic tale of Cinderella.. Michi-style. [One-shot.][RenxHoro]

**Disclaimer-** Michi owns everything except Anna, Ryu, Ren, Trey, Manta and White Phoenix. She thinks.

Once upon a time, there lived three siblings. Well, they weren't _really_ siblings, but for the sake of this story, they will be. Now, these three siblings were all related, because, they were siblings. And they were related. They all had the same mother. Who died. In a car crash. Even though cars weren't invented back then, in this story. Because, this story takes place when people drove carriages, instead of Hummers. Or BMWs.

Anyways. The eldest sibling was the ugliest but certainty not the meanest of the siblings. His name was Ryu. Now Ryu, he prized his hair over every feature of his misfortunate, and strangely elongated body. His feet were enormous, and his head always nearly touched the ceiling.

The second eldest sibling was the meanest but not the ugliest of the siblings. Her name was Anna. She prized her 'way with words' more than anything in the world. She believed that both of her siblings should have worked all day and night, while she whittled away the time in whatever way she did.

And the youngest sibling was the most kind, more beautiful of them all. Her, I mean, his name was Ren. And she, I mean he, was the one that had to work the most in their little cottage. He worked by the fireplace most of the time, cooking and tending the cruel, harsh, evil, greedy, hungry flame, much to his sibling's glee. They did not wish to get the soot that the fire had released, when it was eating away at the logs and dry sticks that poor Ren had to gather/buy. Now, because the two OTHER siblings hated Ren so much, they decided to call him 'Cinder-renna', because he always was the one to tend the fire. Always. Besides, they thought that they were clever, coming up with this nickname, even though it was a bit foolish.

Now, the prince was holding a ball one night, and everyone in the sad, little village was invited. Even poor little Cinder-renna a.k.a Ren. Now, he didn't _really_ want to go to this Ball, but the authoress of this story made him, to get to the point of the whole thing. But both of his siblings laughed at him.

"Ha! You are much too ugly-" Began Anna.

"And mean!" Ryu piped in.

"Yes, and mean, to ever _ever_ be able to attend the Prince's ball. Why don't you just stay home, and wait for us to come back? We'll tell you all about it, if we're in a good mood.

But, the two siblings, Anna and Ryu, were _never_ in a good mood.

So, they left poor Cinder-renna at home, to tend the now dying fire. To tend the chickens that squabbled and squawked outside in the yard. And to be alone, until they came back from the ball.

"Oh, how I wish I didn't have to say this line." 'Renna sighed, and placed her, I mean, his head on his hand, as he watched the glowing embers.

"Did someone say wish?" A voice asked, and out from the embers popped a brunette, brown-eyed, cheerful looking boy, with headphones. Even though those weren't invented back then.

"No." 'Renna growled. Then she, I mean he, remembered his **real** lines. "I mean. Yes."

The boy with the brown hair, brown eyes, headphones and the wings, and of course the wand, smiled. "Of course you did, hun."

'Renna shuddered, and glared up at the winged boy with the wand. "Wait. Who the hell are you, anyways?"

"Didn't you read the script?" He asked, then paused. "Oh wait. I am Yoh! Your Fairy Godmother"

'Renna blinked.

"Godbrother." Yoh corrected, with another smile.

"Right." 'Renna said, before he turned back to the fire.

"So.. um. Didn't you wish for something?"

"No."

"Of course you did!" And with that Yoh waved his wand, and began to sing that song. Before 'Renna threw a fire poker at him. Which missed.

"You have terrible aim, 'Renna-chan."

"Go away."

And with that, 'Renna's raggy, tattered, ugly tunic changed into a beautiful parka, and his hideously-ugly boots turned into goulashes. I mean, yard clogs. "What the-"

"Now you look splendid, dear!" Yoh exclaimed. With a pop, he was gone.

"Damn you!" Ren cried, before he began to stomp out of the house. Where he found a giant peach waiting for him, with a midget on top of a huge, unabridged dictionary, holding the reins to an ugly, white horse.

"I believe that this is copyright infringement!" Ren exclaimed, as he noticed the giant peach.

The midget looked back at him. "Shut it, and get in.

Ren made a face at him, but obeyed. "Who the hell are you? A mouse?"

"No. I'm Manta. And this is White Phoenix." The midget, Manta, explained.

"That's a horse." 'Renna pointed out.

"No shit, ya dumbass."

'Renna was silent the rest of the trip to the ball.

Once he arrived there, the mean midget told him that he would have to get out of the ball before midnight, unless he cared to show his underwear to all of the people there. And he was gone.

"Wait. Wasn't he supposed to-" 'Renna began, then just stopped. So, he entered the castle, which was actually an in-door skiing/snowboarding area. And it seemed that 'Renna and that icy-blue haired boy with the snowboard and the headband and the coat were the only ones who were actually ready for the 'ball'. 'Renna looked around for the prince, who was supposed to be here. Maybe the midget, Manta, dropped him off at the wrong place?

So, 'Renna began to sob uncontrollably.

The spiky, blue-haired boy with the snowboard, coat and headband made his way through the crowd to the crying 'Renna.

"Yo."

'Renna looked up, and blushed slightly.

"Hullo."

"Dude. Why are you crying?" He asked, as he wiped one of the tears from 'Renna's face.

"KISAMA!" Ren cried, and threw a clog at the boy's head.

People gasped.

"That was the Prince." They all muttered, and started to circle around 'Renna and the blue, spiky-haired boy, who was the prince.

"Dude. THAT FUCKIN' HURT!" The prince yelled, as he got up, with the help of his board.

Ren laughed.

"Don't you know who I am?" He growled, as he grabbed 'Renna's wrist.

'Renna tried to pull away from the prince. "I don't care,"

The prince scowled. "Well, I'm Prince Horo-Horo-"

The bell chimed.

Ren tried to squirm away from Horo. "Let go of me! KISAMA!" He yelled again, and wrenched his arm away from the prince, before scampering out of the indoor ski/snowboard rink.

His parka began to fade. As well as the giant peach. But, not the horse or the midget. Instead, of taking the Peach-carriage home, 'Renna ran home, which was a few feet away from the indoor ski/snowboarding rink. And she, I mean he ran up to his room, and stayed there for a few hours, sobbing. Sort of.

His evil, ugly siblings came home, so very pissed of and annoyed that they forgot to yell at 'Renna for being at the ball.

And the Prince Horo-Horo decided to look for the mysterious girl.. I mean boy. All he had was that one clog. The left clog. And so, he sang the, 'I'm looking for the girl, I mean guy to lost this clog' song. And so he stopped at the first house he saw.

He knocked.

"Hullo!" He called out.

"Go away."

"I'm here with a clog. Who ever can fit in it will me my bride." He said, and the door opened.

The first to try on the clog was Ryu. But, even his toe couldn't fit in it. Then he tried to put the clog on Anna's foot. But, she called him a 'baka' and smacked him.

Then Ren came down from his room, skulking.

And Horo saw the other clog. The right clog. And so the prince ran over and picked up 'Renna in a tight embrace.

"Kisama!" Ren screamed, and kicked Horo.

But, then they kissed.

And they both lived happily ever after.

And Ren's old house burned down, leaving his siblings homeless.

_Fin._

Oh yes. This was done out of boredom. And a writer's block. Hope you found it amusing.

-Michi


End file.
